


Будь с Тейто

by sadey



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadey/pseuds/sadey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Микаге был с Тейто. Но откуда об этом может в подробностях узнать Хакурен и что ему с этим знанием делать?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будь с Тейто

\- Микаге? - Тейто не сомневался, что друг бодрствует.  
\- А?  
\- Ты когда-нибудь думал, что будет, если ты вдруг завтра умрешь?  
Микаге наверху затих.   
Время шло к рассвету. Сон сейчас должен быть самым крепким, только ненормальные ранние пташки уже на ногах. Как Микаге.  
\- Никогда. Я не собираюсь умирать завтра, - наконец, раздался ответ.  
\- Я просто задумался.  
\- Просто… У тебя ничего не бывает просто, - Микаге свесился с койки. Тейто поспешно спрятал улыбку, когда увидел ореол светлых волос: сейчас они казались тёмно-льняными.  
В казарме было тихо: возня в закрытой комнате не потревожила никого из сокурсников. Тейто искоса поглядывал на Микаге, а тот смотрел прямо в упор, не торопясь возвращаться к себе на койку.   
\- Подвинься, - шутливо буркнул Микаге, поднимаясь и сразу же свешивая ноги. – Подвинься, говорю, я не влезаю.  
Тейто снова улыбнулся: добродушное ворчание Микаге настраивало на хороший лад.   
Койка была слишком узкой для двоих, на ней и одному-то иногда было мало места, но Тейто подвинулся. Повернулся на бок, лицом к другу, натянул на обоих одеяло: своё Микаге оставил наверху.  
\- Эй, - сухие тёплые губы коснулись его носа. – Расскажи мне.  
Тейто молча помотал головой.  
\- Не юли, - Микаге притворно нахмурился. Его лицо смутно виделось в полумраке, но было легко домыслить то, что с трудом можно разглядеть. Тейто коснулся острого подбородка и тронул шрам. – Сейчас буду пытать!  
Угрозы не напугали бы, даже не будь это Микаге. Тот десяток секунд разглядывал лицо друга, а потом толкнул его в плечо, опрокидывая на спину.  
\- Буду пытать, - грозно повторил он. Сейчас на его волосы снова падал лунный свет из высокого окна, заставляя сиять, очерчивал контур худых плеч, тенью подчёркивал ключицы.   
\- Я честен, - Тейто перевёл взгляд на лицо друга. Так и есть, брови нахмурены, но Микаге закусил губу, удерживая улыбку.   
\- А я не верю, - заявил Микаге, уже не пряча улыбку. Настала очередь Тейто кусать губы: утро близилось стремительно, организм реагировал однозначно, и Микаге, оседлавший его бёдра, не мог не заметить этого. Впрочем, похоже, это было меньшим, что его беспокоило.   
Как всегда.  
\- И что ты собираешься делать? – Тейто сощурился, глядя на друга. Слова дались с трудом: было страшно подначивать Микаге, всё ещё страшно, а вдруг обидится, уйдёт и... И что тогда будет? Сложно вычёркивать кого-то из своей жизни, когда еле нашёл в себе силы его туда впустить. Сложно даже думать об этом. Ещё сложнее – довериться и поверить в то, что можно и не опасаться. Правда, еще не слишком понятно, чего можно опасаться. Всего, пожалуй.   
\- Три попытки! – голос Микаге всегда возвращал в реальность, а сейчас парень настойчиво окликнул Тейто и для наглядности поднял три пальца. – Будешь угадывать?  
\- Не буду, - губы Тейто дрогнули в улыбке. Глаза Микаге блестели в лунном свете, лукавые тёмные глаза, необычно тёмные для этих льняных волос. Красивые. Тейто не сразу смог сказать это даже самому себе и до сих пор ни разу не сказал Микаге.  
А друг, между тем, совершенно не был расстроен его отказом. Напротив, воодушевился ещё больше: наклонился, коснулся пальцами кончика носа, провёл линию вверх, будто пытаясь разгладить привычно нахмуренные брови, растрепал жесткие волосы. И смотрел.  
Взгляды – вот что всегда тревожило Тейто больше всего. Взгляды обычно не предвещали ничего хорошего, взгляды несли за собой боль и ненависть, иногда его, иногда чужие, но обращённые к нему. Как прочные нити лески, они стягивались вокруг беспомощного тела и лишали воли. Взгляды только недавно начали нести за собой что-то приятное, что-то очень приятное, чему Тейто не готов был дать названия. Ни в коем случае. Названия только разрушат это, это ощущение, это…  
\- Не закрывай глаза, - негромко попросил Микаге, ладонью касаясь его щеки. Тейто только зажмурился крепче и стиснул зубы, боясь спугнуть не то сон, не то наваждение, не то мечту. Все же это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть реальностью.   
Одно плохо: так не видно лица Микаге. Оно совсем не такое, каким бывает в солнечном свете. Моложе, нежнее, тоньше… Другое. Но принадлежало оно, несомненно, Микаге.  
\- Тейто, - ладонь легла на его щеку, большой палец очертил скулу. – Не закрывай глаза, пожалуйста.  
Ни секунды сомнений. И почему так? Почему Микаге уверен в Тейто едва ли не больше, чем тот сам? Почему его так сложно обмануть напускной грубостью, за которой прячется опасливое любопытство, почему не работает ледяной голос с глухими интонациями, скрывающей робкую надежду на встречное тепло? Он просто продолжает, и Тейто не может сохранять эту холодность, эту колючую маску. Лишние оковы, столь нужные ему днём, осыпаются, как шелуха.   
Как сухая грязь. Лучшее сравнение на взгляд Тейто. Для такого, как он, содержащего в себе и на себе лишь…  
\- Тейто, посмотри на меня, - ласковое прикосновение отвлекло от размышлений, заставило всё-таки открыть глаза. Микаге просто гладил его по лицу, словно успокаивал дикое животное. Может, отчасти так оно и было. Приручил? Возможно. Научил доверять себе? Определённо.  
Доверять настолько, что Тейто даже не вздрогнул, когда ладонь скользнула ему на шею, на плечо, оттягивая ворот рубашки. Почти. Но это точно не было дрожью страха.  
Микаге потянул подол рубашки, и Тейто приподнялся на локтях, позволяя снять её с себя. В первый раз он нервничал так, что хотелось послать всё это к чёрту, вырваться и убежать, и Микаге успокаивал, приучал к своим прикосновениям, уговаривал. Хотя, наверное, сам толком ничего не знал, просто повиновался инстинктам. Если и существует в природе инстинкт, который позволяет вот так вести за собой, то обладает им только Микаге. И он показывал, как оно может быть. До сих пор Тейто доверял только своему приёмному отцу, но тому и в голову не приходило касаться его… Так. Там. Проговаривая всё это.  
Тейто предпочитал не задумываться о том, откуда Микаге всё это знает. Он просто довольствовался уверенностью рук друга и скованно улыбался его радости.   
Микаге целовал настойчиво и мягко, неторопливо, словно впереди у них была целая вечность и ещё немного в запасе. Тейто просто наслаждался. Позволив себе довериться другу, он наслаждался этим поцелуем так открыто, как только мог, - хотя внутри всё цепенело от подспудного и неубиваемого опасения, что всё это вот-вот закончится или вовсе окажется сном.   
Если это сон, то пусть он будет вечным. Тейто был согласен.  
\- Не хмурься, - ласковые пальцы прошлись по его лбу, стирая все следы беспокойства и посторонних мыслей. – Всё хорошо. Я с тобой.  
О, он был. Вплотную, кожа к коже; казалось бы, куда уж ближе? Тейто до корней волос краснел, представляя, как именно можно быть ещё ближе.   
Микаге едва слышно рассмеялся, когда неловко столкнулись колени, фыркнул, спиной уперевшись в свою собственную кровать - проклятый второй ярус казарменных коек.  
\- Маловато места, - пожаловался он, в коротком поцелуе проглатывая невольный смешок Тейто.  
\- Ну а куда…  
\- На пол? – с широкой улыбкой предложил Микаге, снова быстрым лёгким поцелуем касаясь губ друга. – Буду тебя грязно и изощрённо пытать.  
Тейто не выдержал и рассмеялся, спихивая с себя друга. Тот, не долго думая, бросил на пол оба одеяла, опустился на колени на них, глядя теперь на Тейто. Кляйн поперхнулся смехом, заметив этот взгляд.  
Только один человек в этом чёртовом, прогнившем до основания мире смотрел на него так, как будто у него не было, нет и никогда не будет ничего ценнее. Только такой идиот, как Тейто Кляйн, мог долго ходить мимо, упиваясь собственной горечью и гордостью, и не видеть этого, а потом заметить – и отчаянно бояться потерять это ощущение.   
\- Ты опять, - Микаге потянул его к себе за запястье. Поцеловал пульсирующую венку на внутренней стороне. - Выброси всю дрянь из головы и иди ко мне.   
Тейто закусил губу, удерживая новый смешок. Микаге лучился радостью и теплом, и это было так заразительно, что даже вечно хмурый Тейто Кляйн переставал ожидать подвоха от этой жизни. Может быть, на короткое время, но переставал.  
\- Иди сюда, - Микаге настойчиво тянул вниз. – Ну? – единственное выражение нетерпения. Тейто послушно опустился на одеяло, с легкой усмешкой отметив, что находится практически в молитвенной позе. Но Микаге улыбался ему, и Тейто не мог не улыбаться в ответ.  
Он и представить себе не мог, что возможно так желать близости с ним. Так открыто выражать нежность и привязанность, пусть даже он мало что может дать в ответ.  
\- Ты просто удивительный, - сообщил ему Микаге, нависая над ним. Демонстративно облизнул пальцы и тут же поцеловал Тейто: тот только фыркнул в ответ. Микаге всеми силами старался отвлечь его от того, что собирался сделать, - как всегда.  
Тейто закусил губу, жмурясь. Микаге не обошёлся только слюной, достал смазку: слишком легко вошли в его тело пальцы друга.   
\- Давай же, - голос Тейто сел. – Хватит…  
Хотел сказать – «тянуть», но Микаге и не собирался: склонился над другом, вжимая его в пол, и Тейто задохнулся от тянущего ощущения внизу, а еще от контраста горячего тела и холодного пола. А Микаге вовсе не собирался останавливаться на этом, он проходился ладонями по выступающим ребрам, гладил спину и бедра Тейто, чтобы тот расслабился еще немного, покрывал поцелуями обнаженные плечи.   
\- Эй, я тебя люблю, - просто сообщил Микаге, замирая внутри. Тейто, сумевший, наконец, разжать пальцы на его плечах, положил ладонь на грудь, и сердце Микаге словно толкалось ему в руку. Ощущение гладкой кожи, которой он мог касаться, пьянило крепче любого вина, и Тейто не сразу осознал смысл слов, а осознав – не сразу поверил.  
\- Я… - он беспомощно посмотрел на друга, не в силах произнести ни слова. Микаге улыбнулся светло и немного грустно:  
\- Я знаю.  
Тейто закрыл глаза, выгнулся, подчиняясь руке, пробравшейся ему под лопатки. С Микаге, казалось бы, вовсе не нужны слова.   
Не иначе, как в прошлой жизни Тейто Кляйн совершил подвиг, раз в этой ему досталось такое сокровище. И тогда, когда Микаге шепчет милые глупости, не пугающие, а лишь вгоняющие в краску, когда он движется внутри, каждым толчком заставляя глухо стонать и молиться, чтобы на этот стон никто из охраны не прибежал, силясь получить больше, когда он обнимает, стискивая в последний момент так, что хрустят кости, - тогда Тейто начинает верить в то, что это действительно не сон, не галлюцинация и не пустая мечта.  
Его – любят.

…Хакурен вынырнул из сна, бессильно хватая ртом воздух. В его пальцах простынь чуть не превратилась в клочья, а под бёдрами было влажно. Опять.  
До рассвета он уже не сомкнёт глаз: Хакурен знал это по опыту. Он не в первый раз видел такой сон, и не в первый раз он всё-таки пытался уснуть, забыться хоть ненадолго, не вспоминать и не думать. Не думать было сложнее всего: Тейто мерно дышал на своей койке, и мысли упрямо возвращались к сну. Даже плечи парня, обтянутые белой тканью, напоминали, Ферлорен его побери, тот самый сон.   
Хакурен никогда не знал этого, не мог знать. Даже нафантазировать не мог: не с чего, он никогда не думал об этом. А между тем видел эту сцену во снах каждую ночь. Иногда добавлялось начало, иногда продлевался конец, но каждую чёртову ночь Хакурен Оук становился свидетелем того, что совершенно не хотел видеть, и ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
На второй неделе круги под глазами друга заметил Тейто. Вслух не удивлялся, но изучал так пристально, что Хакурену стало не по себе. Точно теми же глазами Тейто смотрел на Микаге в самом начале: Микаге не видел этого, Тейто не осознавал, но Хакурен, наблюдающий за всем словно со стороны, помнил очень чётко.   
Один вопрос не давал Хакурену покоя: почему это «со стороны» включало чувства и ощущения Тейто? Он видел друга, он чувствовал друга, и, проклятье, он даже тоже любил Микаге. Пока не просыпался.  
Дружба этих двоих и раньше казалось странной, в мире Хакурена не бросаются так бездумно в бой, чтобы спасти пусть даже и лучшего, но друга, и не теряют потом разум от горя. Можно было бы порадоваться за этих двоих, ведь их связывали столь крепкие узы, но грыз червячок сомнения. После этих снов червячок здорово вырос, а потом неожиданно исчез вовсе: отчего-то не осталось сомнений.  
Хотя это могли бы быть просто сны, но виделось Хакурену: мало что в этой жизни происходит случайно и просто так.  
Он начал приглядываться, следить за тем, на что раньше и внимания-то не обращал: за обращением Тейто к своей зверушке, за тем, насколько близки они сейчас, за тем, как дракон реагирует на приближение к Тейто других. Это оказалось даже весело: доброжелательная зверушка защищала своего хозяина ото всех, ну или хотя бы пыталась: топорщила ушки, пока никто не видит, ворчала что-то обиженно, если Тейто ссаживал её с плеча для тренировки. Короче говоря, не видеть в нем Микаге было гораздо сложнее, чем раньше.  
А Тейто рядом с ним менялся. Улыбался, играя с драконом, посмеивался над чем-то, и смотрел на зверька тепло и ласково. Пока не замечал, что за ним наблюдают: тогда он снова начинал хмуриться, и улыбка сходила с его лица. Ну как ребенок, честное слово.   
Хакурен безжалостно давил желание подойти и разгладить морщинку между его бровей. Он просто уходил, приветственно кивнув Тейто, будто он не стоял здесь так давно, что успел замёрзнуть в тени, а только что пришёл.  
А на занятиях Тейто был всё тем же. Ничего не менялось, ни следа того, что Хакурен замечал, когда Кляйн забывался, или того, что он показывал Микаге в том сне. Если разговор выпадал на утро – а утром они говорили чаще всего, не убежишь ведь из комнаты, пока друг ещё спит или собирается, - то Тейто был даже ещё более замкнут. Неужели ему тоже снились сцены из прошлого? Или просто кошмары? Хакурен не слышал ни звука от Тейто по ночам, но это ничего не значит. Он ведь слушал, а не смотрел.  
Смотреть было слишком мучительно. Выныривая из собственного сна, всегда одного и того же, Хакурен по нескольку секунд хватал ртом воздух, и он уже считал день хорошим, если оргазм накрывал его во сне, вместе с Тейто и Микаге. Если нет – жадное до ласк подростковое тело требовало своё весьма настойчиво, и никак не получалось успокоиться, отвлечься от этого сна, а идти ночью… Да куда бы то ни было – плохая идея. Очень плохая. Лучше уж лишний раз пробежаться потом с простыней до фонтана.  
С Тейто, несущим белый комок ткани, Хакурен ни разу не сталкивался. Впрочем, это не значило, что Тейто не ходит к фонтану в другое время. Или к другому фонтану.  
Об этом Хакурен старался не думать.  
К исходу третьей недели глубокие тени под глазами, кажется, передумали сходить совсем, придавая лицу Хакурена вид возвышенно-замученный, а Тейто стал его наваждением. Не думать о нём уже не получалось: Тейто словно оставил свой отпечаток на каждой вещи в церкви, на каждой скамье в парке, нигде невозможно было скрыться от мыслей о нём, и не спасала даже учёба.   
Да ещё и дракончик повадился следовать за Хакуреном так же настойчиво, как и за Тейто, то и дело появляясь в середине дня, когда друзья были далеко друг от друга, и тут же исчезая снова. Не то, чтобы Хакурен избегал друга…  
Хотя, если быть честным с собой, то именно это он и делал, пытаясь хотя бы днём урвать пару часов сна, раз уж ночь его только выматывает. Иногда получалось, а иногда приходилось думать. Много думать.  
Предмет для размышлений был один и тот же уже которую неделю, и в конце концов Хакурену это попросту надоело. Надоело бегать.  
Солнце клонилось к закату, и их с Тейто комната была залита золотым и алым, а предметы отбрасывали длинные тени. Тейто предпочёл компанию книги людям и свою кровать бортику фонтана: Хакурен выяснил это уже тогда, когда и фонтаны, и людные места оказались изучены, и Розетт только удивлённо покачала головой: она тоже не знала, где же Тейто сейчас. Не епископов же искать…  
\- Привет, - зачем-то сказал Хакурен. Не иначе, как от растерянности: плащ Тейто лежал на покрывале у него в ногах, а сам Кляйн сверкал обнажёнными руками. Необычно.  
\- Привет, - удивлённо ответил Тейто, откладывая книгу.   
Мерзкий своей избитостью вопрос «Как дела?» Хакурен оставил при себе. Помявшись у двери, он подошёл к кровати друга, сел на край; Тейто вопросительно поднял бровь.  
\- Ты позволишь?.. – Оук коснулся плеча друга. Тейто пару бесконечно долгих секунд смотрел на него, хмурясь, а потом слегка откинулся, не сопротивляясь.   
Робость. Чертовски непривычное чувство. Это тело ему уже знакомо до мелочей, но сам Тейто об этом не знал, и напрягся, когда Хакурен начал поглаживать худое плечо. Там, во сне, с этого начинал Микаге, и оттягивал ворот… Хакурен не осмелился.   
Чертовски непривычное чувство. Ему страшно.   
\- Чего ты хочешь? – негромкий голос вырвал его в реальность из этих страхов. И тогда Хакурен решился. Решился, когда вглядывался в лицо Тейто, когда на самом дне ярких глаз мелькнуло что-то, от чего отказаться было уже нельзя.   
Тейто окаменел, когда его скулы коснулось чужое дыхание. И, кажется, сам перестал дышать, когда поцелуй пришёлся в уголок губ.   
Все вопросы и ответы только что потеряли смысл. Вообще всё потеряло смысл: Хакурен замер, бездумно глядя прямо перед собой и так же бездумно отмечая, что на щеке Тейто темнела ресничка. Издалека её не было бы видно, а вот вблизи, с такого расстояния… Тейто медленно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Кто знает, из-за отвращения или...  
\- Прости, - Хакурен, наконец, отпрянул. Кажется, прошло совсем немного времени, но каждая секунда растянулась до вечности, прямо как в пресловутой стране эльфов.  
\- Прости, - Оук нашарил за собой дверную ручку, повернул, открывая. – Прости.  
Только после того, как дверь захлопнулась за его спиной, Хакурен расслабил тело, сведенное нервной судорогой. Пальцы разжались тоже, и Хакурен с удивлением обнаружил на полу у ноги книгу: не иначе, как машинально взял, отходя от кровати Тейто.  
Как ему в глаза-то теперь смотреть…  
Желание быть с Тейто не уменьшилось ни на йоту. Хакурен только клял себя за то, что поторопился: выговаривал сам себе, стремительно шагая по полутёмным коридорам, углубляясь в аллеи. Царство епископа Лабрадора: цветочные клумбы, окружённые аккуратными тропками, живые изгороди, скамейки с резными спинками… Одна такая, скрытая живой изгородью высотой в человеческий рост, привлекла внимание Хакурена. Он хотел уйти дальше, чем дальше, тем лучше, - но с этой скамьи он видел церковь, а его не было бы видно совсем.   
\- Пья!  
Хакурен дёрнулся. Дракончик сидел на спинке скамьи, склонив ушастую голову, точно приготовился слушать.  
\- Ты-то что тут делаешь? – Оук сел на другой край скамьи. Идти куда-то ещё не хотелось, а зверек сюда никого не приведет, так что можно потратить на него пару минут.   
\- Пья?  
\- Счастливое животное, не ведающее страданий… - Хакурен скрестил руки на груди. Дракон рассеянно пошевелил хвостом. Хакурен вздохнул, и зверёк повторил его вздох. – Ты не дракон, ты попугай.  
\- Пья! – радостно ответил дракончик и важно прошествовал по спинке скамьи к Хакурену. – Пья?  
\- Пья, - согласился Хакурен, сползая по сидению и откидывая голову на спинку. – Полный.   
Живая изгородь за скамьёй совершенно не давала тени, а солнце, хоть и клонилось к закату, здорово пригревало. Дракон, похоже, уходить не собирался: улёгся на спинке, встопорщив уши, и почти по-птичьи курлыкал что-то, разговаривая, похоже, со своей лапой. Было уже не так горько, скорее просто тоскливо. Глупо получилось…  
\- Ему щекотка нравится, ты знаешь?  
От вопроса Хакурен вздрогнул. Показалось, что кто-то подошёл неслышно, пока он задумался, - но за последние недели он научился различать сон и явь, как никогда раньше, и сейчас им владел незаметно подкравшийся сон. Да и не мог наяву сидеть рядом Микаге.  
Хакурен никогда не видел его вживую и никогда не видел его в тех снах рядом с собой, поэтому сейчас разглядывал безо всякого стеснения. Такой же, как при жизни: подтянутый, в чёрной форме курсанта Академии, воротничок расстёгнут, на губах застыла лукавая улыбка. А волосы у него на свету и впрямь отливают яркой, лимонной желтизной.  
\- Откуда бы? – наконец, ответил Хакурен, совладав с удивлением. Насчёт личности «его» сомнений не возникало.   
Странный сон. Хотя, если бы этот призрак явился к нему наяву, было бы ещё более странно.   
\- И в самом деле, - Микаге ухмыльнулся. – Ты чего такой нерешительный, приятель?  
\- Я?! – Хакурен вскочил. Там, вне сна, его тело наверняка вздрогнуло; ну, мало ли, какой сон может сниться задремавшему на скамье ученику. Может, он во сне с кором бьётся. Правда, не совсем с кором и не совсем бьётся, но кое-кого уже хочется ударить. Слишком быстро этот кое-кто начал говорить то, что Хакурен не хотел бы слышать, слишком ярко вспоминалась сцена его позора.  
\- Ты, ты, - кивнул Микаге. – Смелее надо быть. Я ведь тебе уже даже не мешаю, а ты всё равно глупости творишь. Почему ты убежал?  
\- Я не…  
\- Убежал, убежал. Признай уже.   
\- Признаю, - Хакурен скривился. Этот парень… Да уж, пожалуй, они слишком похожи, чтобы поладить. Но зато нет ничего удивительного, что оба втрескались в Тейто. Микаге улыбнулся еще шире, словно отвечая на его мысль:  
\- Тейто – потрясающий. Да ты и сам знаешь. Сначала жалеешь его, потом злишься, а потом и сам не замечаешь, как влюбляешься. Верно ведь?   
Хакурен отвёл взгляд. Соглашаться не хотелось, не согласиться было нельзя. Верно.   
\- Ты мне снишься каждую ночь, - невпопад обронил он. Исправился: - Оба снитесь.  
\- Я нечаянно, - Микаге, похоже, смутился. – Я не смог придумать, как ещё тебя подтолкнуть к этой мысли.   
\- К мысли о том, что мне срочно нужно… - Хакурен поперхнулся. Подходящего слова не находилось: все были или слишком грубыми, или, напротив, заставляли мысленно кривиться от ненастоящей приторности. Не относится это к Тейто.  
Хотя действие – очень даже, и не Хакурену это отрицать после того, как он столько раз кончал, вслушиваясь в дыхание Тейто и до рези в глазах вглядываясь в темноту на соседней кровати. Только дракон ярким пятном лежал на подушке, а Тейто кутался в одеяло, только очертания тела угадывались. И всё равно это было… Слишком. Он за первые несколько ночей успел запомнить тело Тейто, так что восстановить картинку в памяти не составляло никакого труда.   
\- Ну да, - просто согласился Микаге, вдоволь налюбовавшись лицом собеседника. – Иначе вы бы до самого выпуска друг вокруг друга ходили кругами, как целомудренные барышни.  
Оук оскорблено выпрямился, прищурился:  
\- Вот это уже полная чушь.  
Блудный дух ответил усмешкой:  
\- Да ну? Он бы первым ни за что не пошёл к тебе, уж поверь. А ты никак не раскачивался. Пришлось помочь.  
\- Я не…  
\- Ты опять? – Микаге сердито нахмурился. Всё возмущение ушло разом, слишком уж эта гримаса напомнила выражение, появлявшееся на его лице в тех странных, беспокойных снах. И сразу же всплыло в памяти то, что следовало за теми же самыми словами.   
\- Будешь пытать? – Хакурен усмехнулся. Теперь Микаге даже покраснел. Удивительно - краснеющий призрак.   
\- При свете дня это звучит совсем не так, - пробормотал он, отводя взгляд. И почти сразу уставился на Хакурена снова: - Только ему этого не говори, не поймёт. Не сейчас.  
\- Я и не собирался.  
\- А вот это зря, - не оценил великодушия Микаге. – Не бойся прикасаться к нему. От тебя он примет прикосновения. Только не всё сразу, не лезь к нему в штаны в первую же секунду, это его спугнёт.  
\- Вот этого я точно делать не собирался! – Хакурен почувствовал, что краснеет против своей воли.  
\- Но вообще – можно, - Микаге подмигнул. Похоже, такая реакция на собственные слова ему нравилась. – У Тейто соски очень чувствительные, запомни это. И ещё он щекотки не боится, так что можешь смело гладить везде. Он не очень-то хорошо это чувствует, но ему нравится.  
\- Это было первым, что ты сказал.  
\- Бинго! – дух ухмыльнулся, слишком довольно. – Молодец, запомнил. А теперь слушай и запоминай дальше. Если хочешь его быстро завести – гладь поясницу и позвоночник и говори что-то. Тейто падок на интонации. А ещё на укусы. Он же бывший раб, ты знаешь… У него тело вообще не особенно чувствительное, шрамов куча, так что чем интенсивнее ощущение – тем лучше. А следы, кстати, потом зализывать можно, это ему тоже нравится, укушенные места же чувствительнее. Про всякие там лёгкие поцелуи забудь сразу, он это почувствует только на сосках! Ну, и на члене. Вот там – разворачивайся, как тебе нравится, Тейто из тех, кто долго не кончает. И он любит гладить тебя в процессе, а увлекаясь, дёргает за волосы, с этим просто смирись, да и не так уж это неприятно. Хотя, с твоей-то гривой… - Микаге оценивающе прищурился, и Хакурен снова ощутил сильнейшее желание ему двинуть. В лучших традициях бесславной подростковой драки, хоть куда-нибудь, лишь бы достать. Краска со щёк сходить даже не думала.   
\- И будь смелее! – серьёзно закончил Микаге. – Тейто давно не девственник. Вам бы смазку, но где ж ты её возьмёшь в церкви… Мы в Академии-то не сразу достали, только на первых каникулах, когда в город выбрались. Тогда уже попробовали всё до конца, Тейто как раз ко мне привык и дёргаться перестал на каждое движение. Кстати, вы можете обойтись слюной, достаточно всего лишь по…  
\- Микаге! – не выдержал Хакурен, обрывая его. – Хватит!  
\- Ну ладно, - Микаге рассмеялся, похлопал Оука по плечу. – Самое главное ты уловил. Молодец, хорошо держишься.  
\- Откуда ты всё это знаешь? – почти спокойно поинтересовался Хакурен. Стоило только представить хоть что-то из перечисленного, как сердце начинало заходиться в бешеном ритме, подстёгивая возбуждение, и спокойствие далось нелегко.  
\- Я давно с Тейто, - Микаге подмигнул, поднимаясь. – Я почти ничего не знал сначала, но пришлось импровизировать, потому что Тейто знал ещё меньше, да и к тому же… - голос его смягчился. – Это же Тейто. Ты можешь меня понять, Хакурен.   
И действительно. Это же Тейто. Какие ещё объяснения нужны? Хакурен поймал себя на том, что улыбается почти мечтательно. Ну, хотя бы краска уже не жгла щёки.  
\- И самое главное, - Микаге окончательно растерял всё своё весёлое ехидство. Хакурен помнил его таким: там, в снах, такой Микаге говорил с Тейто. Шептал, уговаривал, успокаивал… Мягко и нежно.   
\- Что? – Хакурен прервал затянувшееся молчание. Микаге вздрогнул, будто его вырвали из глубоких раздумий, и улыбнулся светло и открыто:  
\- Будь с Тейто.

…Когда Хакурен проснулся, рядом никого не было. А Тейто медленно, нога за ногу, брёл со стороны церкви и особым счастьем не лучился.  
Фигура потеряла чёткость, стоило только ему выйти из тени церкви: остался только тёмный силуэт с ярким ореолом. Хакурен всё равно вглядывался, щурясь, когда солнце жгло глаза, и кусая губы, чтобы спрятать неуместную улыбку. Просто невозможно было сейчас смотреть на Тейто и не улыбаться.   
Подходя к скамейке, где устроился Оук, Тейто ещё больше замедлял шаг. Дракончика уже не было на его плече; Хакурен отметил, что отсутствие духа Микаге рядом его радовало. К тому же, это было весьма мудро с его стороны: чёрта с два бы Хакурен смог даже говорить с Тейто спокойно, если бы рядом задорно улыбался этот вездесущий зверёк. Хватит и того, что все слова Микаге намертво врезались в память.   
\- Хакурен… - Тейто остановился рядом, мрачно сверля взглядом подлокотник скамьи. Он казался совершенно спокойным – или хотя бы не более взвинченным, чем обычно, - но было заметно, что руки его судорожно сжаты в карманах.  
\- Тейто, прости, - Хакурен кашлянул: голос сел. – Прости, - повторил он. Кляйн вскинул голову, и Хакурен поёжился от пристального взгляда.   
\- За что? – он тоже говорил слегка хрипло. Волновался?  
\- За… Всё, - Хакурен хотел было подняться, но передумал: находиться так близко к Тейто и не коснуться его трудно. Желание прикоснуться никуда не пропало только из-за того… Случая.   
\- Помирать, что ли, собрался? – Тейто дёрнулся.  
\- Упаси Господь! – вырвалось невольно; Тейто даже улыбнулся слегка его порыву.   
\- Вопрос наверняка покажется тебе странным, - продолжил он, снова изучая куст у подлокотника скамьи. – И всё же. Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, что вообще будет, если ты вдруг умрёшь завтра?  
Дежавю? Слишком слабое слово, чтобы описать всё то, что почувствовал Хакурен. Мир встал на дыбы и опрокинулся, всем своим весом силясь раздавить неумелого всадника, замахнувшегося на слишком многое.  
\- Никогда, - фраза, отложившаяся в памяти так, словно была выжжена, сама слетела с губ. - Я не собираюсь умирать и завтра.  
Губы Тейто дрогнули, словно он собирался улыбнуться, но передумал.   
\- Но всё же, - он опустил голову, глянул исподлобья. Хакурену стало не по себе: на Микаге Тейто смотрел совсем не так. Но ведь и он – не Микаге… - Мало ли, что может случиться.  
\- Даже не думай об этом! – слова Микаге снова просились на язык, но это было бы уже слишком. – Откуда, осени тебя все семь духов, у тебя берутся такие мысли?  
Тейто не поднимал взгляд. Хакурен был уверен, что он промолчит, - и был уверен, что сам он не сможет сделать то же самое, что и Микаге. В конце концов, он ведь струсил, тогда… Пару часов назад. И удивительно, что Тейто подошёл к нему сам, с его-то гордостью и с его-то отчаянным чувством собственной ненужности. Даром что доказывали ему обратное неоднократно.  
\- Я… - совсем уже сиплый голос взрезал тишину. Тейто откашлялся, продолжил громче: - Я не хочу снова кого-то терять. Я уже потерял отца… И Микаге… Я не хочу потерять ещё и те… - Кляйн подавился окончанием слова, оказавшись в крепких объятиях.  
Хакурен подорвался со скамейки мгновенно, даже не заметив собственного движения: будто неведомая сила подтолкнула в спину.  
Микаге не слышал этого. Может, позже, но тогда он так и не услышал этого.   
Так и он ведь – не Микаге.  
\- Я тебя не брошу, - пробормотал Хакурен. Тейто вздрогнул. – Никогда.   
\- Не обещай невыполнимого, - глухой голос Тейто прозвучал почти у затылка.  
\- Я выполню это обещание. Я буду с тобой, - Хакурен коснулся губами уха друга, склонился к шее, спугивая поцелуем стайку мурашек. Тейто вздрогнул снова, и на бока Хакурена легли, согревая даже через несколько слоёв ткани, узкие ладони, – Хакурен знал, они были шершавыми, твердыми. Многое довелось этим ладоням держать, многое довелось пережить Тейто.   
Какое уже стеснение, какая нерешительность? Как он мог вообще отступиться от… Такого?   
Тейто не сопротивлялся, будучи усаженным на колени. Вышло неловко: Хакурен хотел слегка отойти с открытого места, хотя бы за кусты, скрывавшие эту скамью ото всех, а край сидения будто сам собой ткнулся под ноги. Тейто только резко выдохнул от неожиданности, но не замер, как в комнате.  
Это стало самым лучшим новым разрешением. А ещё лучше было то, что Тейто реагировал. Он выдыхал, обнимал легко и порывисто, тут же сбрасывая руки, путался пальцами в длинном хвосте, сам потянулся расстегнуть плащ Хакурена, - это, пожалуй, удивило и порадовало того больше всего.   
Когда Хакурен, осмелившись, наконец, коснулся горячего тела под майкой, Тейто повёл плечами, ёжась от прохлады ладоней, и смешно фыркнул, уткнулся носом ему в макушку:  
\- Не здесь же…  
То есть вообще – можно? От осознания этого на миг перехватило дыхание. И добавилась толика уверенности в том, что то, что Хакурен видел в снах, много раньше происходило в реальности, - хотя, пожалуй, это уже не имело значения. Пусть Микаге был, и привязанность Тейто к нему несомненна, но не он ли сегодня получил разрешение от самого Микаге?  
Впрочем, это ведь тоже был сон. Сон – не-сон. Сон, где умерший и переродившийся человек приходил к нему и говорил с ним, - говорил о таких вещах, от которых краска заливала щёки и колени дрожали от возбуждения и неожиданной слабости, прямо как у школьника. Стоило только представить, что всё это – возможно, и тело начинало сходить с ума.   
Хакурен был благодарен Микаге. Ему даже в голову не пришло бы кое-что из сказанного, его собственные познания так глубоко не уходили.   
Глубоко, хм…  
\- Можно? – всё-таки спросил Хакурен, обнимая ладонями худые бока. Рёбра можно пересчитать прямо так, на ощупь.   
Хакурен никогда бы не подумал, что это может так возбуждать. Зато становилось хотя бы понятно, почему неприличные журналы, в которые он заглядывал тайком, не вызвали особых эмоций. Разве что представить во всех этих позах Тейто…  
Сейчас даже как-то страшно просить его о таком. Вообще – просить о чём-то, что выходит за рамки ласковых прикосновений и неловких поцелуев.  
Там, в многократно повторённом сне, он явно не в первый раз был с Микаге, и Хакурен многое бы отдал за то, чтобы знать, как Микаге вёл себя в первый раз. Да хотя бы о чьём-нибудь «первом разе» знать бы, если уж свой собственный, похоже, вот-вот состоится! И как бы не на этой самой скамейке…  
\- Можно, - помедлив, отозвался Тейто, закусил губу напряженно. Настороженный зверёныш, в глазах которого читается опасение. Опасный зверёныш.   
Драгоценный зверёныш.   
Удивительно красивый зверёныш. Вздрагивающий, когда теплая ладонь ложится на открытую кожу.   
Микаге был прав: Тейто действительно это нравится. Хотя он и отводил взгляд, но не отодвигался и не закрывался.   
У него на теле шрамы. Неудивительно для бывшего боевого раба, но удивительно для парня пятнадцати лет: слишком взрослое это тело, слишком многое вынесло. И слишком сильно заметно, что ему непривычны ласки. Хоть Микаге и советовал быть решительнее, но Хакурен осторожничал: всё казалось, что прикосновение к шраму сделает Тейто больно.  
Тейто фыркнул, пряча лицо в вороте плаща.  
\- Продолжай, - едва слышно произнёс он, когда ласкающая ладонь остановилась. Слегка улыбнулся: - Щекотно немного… Но приятно.  
Хакурен спрятал улыбку в поцелуе. Вышло… Вполне неплохо, но заслуга в этом была отнюдь не Хакурена, каким бы ни было это ударом по его самолюбию. Тейто, хоть и жмурился, пряча глаза, целовал уверенно и настойчиво, мёртвой хваткой стиснув в ладони рукав друга для уверенности, - как казалось Хакурену, для того, чтобы удостовериться, что он никуда не исчезнет прямо с этого места.  
\- Я здесь, я никуда не денусь, - на пробу тихо сказал Хакурен, продолжая поглаживать худое тёплое тело. Тейто отвёл взгляд и хватку ослабил.   
Угадал.  
Угадывать ему нравилось. Нравилось ловить тихие вздохи в ответ на прикосновения, нравилось, когда Тейто позволил прижаться губами к шее и доверчиво выгнулся, подставляясь под ласку. Ему тоже нравилось: в этом не было никаких сомнений.   
\- Хорошо, - едва слышно признался он, и пальцы на плече Хакурена вздрогнули. Тот вновь коснулся губами смуглой кожи, подспудно опасаясь, что услышит чужое имя, но отлегло, когда донеслось, пусть и едва-едва, на выдохе: - Хакурен…  
Хотелось продолжить. Прямо здесь и сейчас, и наплевать на всё, на всех, на мир и на его желания.   
Хотелось спрятать Тейто в объятиях и не выпускать. Микаге чувствовал то же самое, защищая друга? Любил его – это очевидно. И желал ему счастья, это очевидно тоже, иначе не видать Оуку такого внушительного направляющего пинка в сторону Тейто.   
Хотелось ласкать, добиваясь от Тейто не едва слышных вздохов, а чего-то большего. Собственные представления о том, что будет дальше, выглядели теперь лживыми, - всё оказалось совсем не так. И на его коленях сидел, задыхаясь под его губами, Тейто Кляйн, а не… Не кто-то другой.  
\- Мало кому доводится забираться в столь укромные уголки этого сада, Кастор, - донёсся издалека мелодичный мягкий голос. – А между тем эти скамьи служат укрытием многим… - Хакурену почудилась заминка в долю мгновения. - Желающим уединиться.  
Ответа епископа Кастора Хакурен не разобрал: отвлёкся, чтобы снова погладить закаменевшего Тейто.  
\- Не паникуй, - шепнул он. – Пойдём отсюда.  
Тейто хмурился сейчас даже больше, чем обычно.   
\- Тейто, я… - Хакурен приостановился, задержав руки на полах плаща друга. Мелькнувшая мысль была противной, горькой и неожиданной. – Я пойму, если ты захочешь прекра… - в горле встал комок от одного только взгляда Тейто: жгучего и сердитого. Не яростного, не гневного даже, а такого… Сердитого. Мягкого, как будто Тейто и самому было неловко.   
\- Даже не думай, - чётко проговорил он, одёргивая уже застёгнутый плащ. Тот сидел на нём идеально, прекрасно пряча все следы этого короткого, но внушительного сумасшествия.   
\- …такое памятное место, - голос епископа Лабрадора прозвучал уже ближе. И, пожалуй, громче, чем полагалось бы. – Ты ведь понимаешь, Кастор, как трудно бывает его покинуть, если увлечёшься своими мыслями…  
Хакурен подавил смешок, цепляя Тейто под локоть. Тот дёрнулся было, но даже движения не закончил: передумал вырываться. Только уже на выходе из лабиринтов сада Тейто осторожно высвободил руку, посмотрев на друга даже как-то виновато.  
\- Мне к Фрау надо, - сообщил он. – Совсем забыл. Я потом…  
\- Я буду ждать, - перебил его Хакурен. Сам же поморщился: нетерпение в его системе ценностей приравнивалось к невежливости и болталось где-то в конце списка допустимого. – Прости.  
Тейто только хмыкнул. Украдкой коснулся ладони друга:  
\- До встречи.  
Тело жгло огнем, а ладонь горела еще сильнее от последнего прикосновения. Но стало легче, чем в последние недели, - а Тейто, кажется, впервые после смерти Микаге окончательно расслабился и расправил плечи.  
Это, чёрт возьми, радовало. Очень.  
А у них ещё будет целый вечер, и даже не один.  
\- И упаси Господь несчастного, который захочет нам помешать, - неожиданно зло и весело сообщил Хакурен дракончику. Тот удивлённо поднял морду и сел там, докуда дошёл.   
\- И тебя тоже. Но можешь подождать Тейто вместе со мной.  
Дракон согласно курлыкнул, укладываясь вздремнуть на траве. Ему тоже было хорошо.


End file.
